Day After Day
by RizukiShizaya
Summary: Cinta memang tidak bisa ditebak maupun diprediksikan. Sama seperti hidup ini, aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Aku terlambat menyadarinya. [Izaya x Shizuko fanfict]


**Fandom :** DRRR!

**Disclaimer :** Narita Ryohgo

**Pair :** (NO YAOI) #tumben# **IzayaxShizuko **

**Rate : **T

**A/N : **WARNING! OOC, No yaoi, **cerita tidak murni dari otak saya**. Dari MV BIGBANG – Haru Haru dengan **sedikit dirombak** oleh saya. Alasannya engga pake cerita original : lagi coba-coba pakai cerita dari video klip. Yah, iseng aja #plak. gomenne kalau ga suka. Saya hanya bisa merombaknya sesuai kemampuan saya. :D

Here we go, minna..

* * *

**~Izaya POV~ **

Cinta memang tidak bisa ditebak maupun diprediksikan. Sama seperti hidup ini, aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Aku terlambat menyadarinya.

* * *

**-flash back-**

"_Izaya-kun! Ayo, cepat kesini!"_ dia memanggilku, dengan suara lembut dan senyuman riangnya. Begitu indah dimataku. Rambut _blonde_ panjang nan bergelombang bergerak selaras dengan gerakan tubuhnya. Mata _almond_-nya berkilat, sangat menawan dan lembut memandangku.

Tangannya, jemari lentiknya ia tawarkan untukku. Mengisyaratkan agar aku meraih tangannya yang halus. Menggenggam tangannya untuk membantuku menyeberangi sungai kecil buatan ini dengan menginjak batu setapak yang membelah sungai. _"Hati-hati, licin!"_ dia tertawa kecil setelah memperingatiku.

Ya, kami sedang berkencan. Berjalan menyeberang sungai kecil lewat batu setapak, dan menyusuri taman. Merekam semua kegiatan ini dengan _handycam_. Hanya canda tawa dan suka cita yang terdengar dari bibir kami. _"Tunggu sebentar, Shizuko-chan…." _Dia menghentikan langkahnya, memandang heran padaku.

Gadis cantik bernama Shizuko Heiwajima, dialah pacarku satu-satunya dan akan menjadi yang terakhir. Walaupun dia bukan yang pertama, tapi aku yakin dia yang terakhir. Kami berteman sejak lama, disaat kami duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Dulu dia memang _tomboy_ dan sangat kuat. Sampai-sampai seluruh laki-laki disekolah takut padanya.

Kecuali aku, dulu kami saling benci. Kejar-kejaran setiap harinya, bertengkar dengannya. Begitu kami sekolah di tingkat selanjutnya, dan kebetulan kami satu sekolah lagi. Aku mulai menyukainya. Aku sadar dia perempuan yang sangat berbeda dari yang lainnya. Harga dirinya tinggi, tapi sesungguhnya dia baik. Dia bisa bersikap lembut walau dia punya kekuatan yang cukup tidak normal.

Ya, hidup ini cukup adil. Dibalik kekurangan pasti ada kelebihan, dan sebaliknya. Dan ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakan orang, benci adalah awal dari sebuah cinta. Dulu aku membencinya hanya karena dia tidak normal dengan kekuatannya, juga karena dia berbuat seenaknya. Tapi, sekarang justru aku menyukainya, tulus menyukainya. Cinta memang tidak bisa ditebak.

"_Ada apa, Izaya-kun?"_ ekspresi herannya begitu menggemaskanku. _"Duduklah,"_ perintahku dengan lembut sambil menghempaskan bokongku dibangku taman. Sejujurnya, kami jarang berkencan seperti ini. Bangku kuliah dan jurusan yang berbeda membuat kami sibuk. Tapi itu semua tidak membuatku berubah dengan niatku. Kulihat dia sudah duduk manis disebelahku.

**-end of flash back-**

* * *

Aku melihatnya, dia membelai Shizuko. Membelai wajah Shizuko dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ku artikan. _'Mau apa dia dengan Shizuko-chan? Sialan!'_ batinku. Aku hanya memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Seseorang menepuk bahuku, Shinra pelakunya. Dia sejak tadi ada disebelahku. Dia sahabatku, tentu dia mengerti apa yang kurasakan sekarang. "Tenanglah, mungkin mereka hanya mengobrol,"

"Mengobrol? Apa perlu dia sampai membelai wajah Shizuko!?" rasa cemburu tidak bisa kubendung. Shinra tidak dapat menenangkanku lagi. Shizuko, dia memang terlihat sedang bercakap dengan Delic. Tapi, apa perlu Delic sampai membelai Shizuko saat mengobrol? Apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai sedekat itu? Setumpuk pertanyaan ada di kepalaku. Tidak mungkin Shizuko selingkuh dengan orang lain.

Detik ini aku membenci Delic. Dia pria berparas tampan, rambutnya pendek dan acak-acakan berwarna _blonde_ sama seperti Shizuko. Ciri khasnya dia sering membawa _headphone_ berwarna pink-putih kemanapun dia pergi, tubuhnya semampai tampak seperti model. Tidak heran dia terkenal dikampus. Dan dia satu jurusan dengan Shizuko, walau dia sebenarnya junior.

Rasa penasaran dan cemburu, sekarang ditambah amarah yang memuncak. Aku melihat Shizuko melepaskan cincin dan memberikannya kepada Delic lalu pergi. _'Apa maksudnya ini!? Tidak akan kubiarkan.'_

Kakiku melangkah menghampiri sosok semampai itu yang sedang memandangi Shizuko pergi . "Hei, kau! Apa maksudmu!?" aku mendesaknya, walau aku tahu ini terlihat aneh karena aku lebih pendek darinya. Kudorong tubuh tingginya, seakan mengajaknya bertarung. Siapa yang tidak marah ketika pacarnya memberikan cincinnya pada orang lain? Ya, cincin itu pemberian dariku. Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa Shizuko memberikannya pada Delic.

* * *

**-flash back- **

Aku merogoh saku bajuku. Mengeluarkan kepalan tangan didepannya setelah itu. _"Taraaaa~!"_ aku antusias membuka kepalan tanganku. Terlihat dua buah cincin perak berdampingan ditelapak tanganku. _"Cincin… Ini sungguhan!?"_ pekiknya senang. Tentu saja dia senang, hubungan kami sudah berjalan selama tiga tahun. Kami memulainya saat kami berada di awal-awal kelas sebelas.

"_Tentu saja! Kau kira ini cincin mainan untuk anak kecil?"_ ucapku setengah bercanda. Jemariku dengan sigap mengambil cincin paling kecil, dan memakaikannya pada Shizuko. Cincin itu sangat pas menghiasi jari manis ditangan kanannya. _"Kau suka?" _dia menjawabnya dengan senyuman manis dan mengangguk pelan. Tak lama setelah itu aku pakaikan cincin yang tersisa pada jari manisku sendiri.

"_Yap! Ayo tunjukkan cincinnya!"_ kurekam saat itu juga, diatas bangku taman. Aku suka merekam kejadian langka seperti ini. Kami serempak menjulurkan tangan kedepan dan memamerkan cincin didepan kamera. _"Terima kasih, Izaya-kun! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Kau flea yang baik,"_ dia tertawa pelan. Aku menyukai caranya tertawa.

**-end of flash back-**

* * *

Tidak mungkin kalau Shizuko ingin memutuskan hubungan kita secara tidak langsung, apa lagi melalui Delic. Aku sudah mengucapkan niatku, aku akan melamarnya setelah lulus nanti. Dia juga menyutujuinya, dan sudah berjanji tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku. "Kenapa dia berikan cincinnya padamu?!" tanyaku sekali lagi, berteriak didepan wajahnya. Shinra berusaha menenangkanku. Delic diam menatapku, berusaha menghindar.

"Hoi, bocah! Jawab!" aku kesal. Shizuko sebenarnya pernah bercerita kalau dia dan Delic hanya sebatas teman untuk bertukar pikiran dikampus. Tapi, aku ragu sekarang. "Aku tidak tahu, Shizuko-san hanya menitipkan cincin ini saja." Akhirnya dia menjawab.

"Bohong, kenapa kau sampai membelai wajahnya!?" Shinra memisahkan kami sesaat. "Sudahlah, Orihara-kun. Tenangkan pikiranmu!" aku menepis lengannya, terus mendesak Delic. "…. Aku membelai dan menggenggam tangannya karena dia kecewa denganmu, aku hanya menghiburnya." Dia tersenyum licik.

"AP—" emosiku ingin meledak, tapi dia berbalik mendorongku. "Dia bilang kau payah! Kau selalu sibuk dengan semua urusan pribadimu. Tidak ada waktu untukknya, kau benar-benar payah!" aku tidak percaya apa yang barusan Delic katakan. Tapi, kalau diingat-ingat aku memang terlalu sibuk untuk semester terakhirku. Sebentar lagi aku lulus dari sini. Dan itu berarti hubungan kami sudah berjalan selama enam tahun.

"Memang benar, 'kan? Kau tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Kau tidak peduli dengannya! Jadi dia membuang cincinmu itu, tapi dia tidak sanggup. Lalu menitipkan cincinnya padaku, dan tidak ingin melihatmu lagi. Kau puas dengan jawabanku?"

Dia memang junior yang kurang ajar. Tanganku gatal tak tertahankan, kutinju wajah mulusnya seketika. Membuatnya hampir jatuh, tapi dia masih bisa menahannya dan justru memukulku balik. Kami berkelahi, sampai pada akhirnya Kadota datang untuk membantu Shinra melerai kami. "Tch, kau pacar yang tidak berguna," Delic mengataiku setelah kami dileraikan.

Aku ingin menghajarnya sekali lagi, tapi lengan Kadota begitu kuat menghalangiku. "Sudahlah! Hentikan, kalian berdua!" mau tidak mau aku mengalah. Aku pergi meninggalkan mereka, berjalan pulang keapartemenku. _'Sialan!'_

Aku diam, memandangi video yang kuputar. Shizuko tersenyum begitu cerianya, tertawa lepas dalam video itu. Aku sadar, aku mengabaikannya beberapa bulan ini. Kucoba berkali-kali untuk menghubunginya, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Kucoba untuk mendatangi apartemennya, tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" aku pulang dengan tangan kosong.

Suara gemericik air menemaniku. Memandang bayanganku sendiri didepan cermin. _"Kau terluka? Kau berkelahi, ya!?"_ aku teringat suaranya, kalau dia melihat aku terluka karena berkelahi pasti dia akan mengobatiku dan memarahiku. Tapi, sekarang tidak lagi. Tidak ada kabar darinya, aku frustasi.

"_Memang benar, 'kan? Kau tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Kau tidak peduli dengannya! Jadi dia membuang cincinmu itu, tapi dia tidak sanggup. Lalu menitipkan cincinnya padaku, dan tidak ingin melihatmu lagi. Kau puas dengan jawabanku?" _

Kalimat Delic terngiang. Membuatku semakin kesal dengan diriku sendiri. Betapa bodohnya aku sampai mengabaikan perasaan Shizuko. Aku mengamuk, meninju cermin didepanku. Retakkan yang terlihat jelas, melukai tanganku. Perih, sakit, tapi itu tidak seberapa bila dibandingkan dengan rasa menyesalku.

* * *

**-skip- **

"Hei, Orihara-kun! Ayo jalan-jalan!" Shinra berteriak riang didekatku. Aku hanya berwajah datar tidak menanggapinya. "Ayolah, kau terlihat sangat depersi. Kita _refreshing_~ kita pergi main atau olahraga? Bagaimana? _Mumpung weekend_~"

Aku masih mendiami-nya. Dia memang keras kepala, seenaknya dia menggeretku naik kedalam mobilnya Kadota. Aku duduk dibangku belakang, Shinra dan Dotachin—maksudku Kadota didepan. Aku hanya bisa memandang keluar jendela. _'Masih belum terlambat. Aku yakin dia akan memaafkanku kalau aku memintanya. Aku harus bertemu dengannya hari ini juga.' _

"He? Bukannya itu mobil Delic-kun?" Kadota menghentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari mobil Delic. Aku hanya melirik, dan diam. "Ah, benar. _Etto-_dia bersama seseorang?" Shinra memajukan kepalanya, menatap siapa orang yang berada didalam mobil si _playboy_ itu.

"Eng-sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari sini, kita ke café saja, bagaimana?" nada bicara Shinra sedikit gugup, membuatku bertambah curiga dengan lirikkannya terhadapku dan Kadota.

Kubuka kaca mobil, dan menengokk kearah mobil Delic. Menatap orang yang berada didalamnya. Terlihat jelas, dua orang berambut pirang didalamnya. Satunya dengan pirang ber-_headphone_, satunya lagi berambut panjang. "…." Aku bisa menebak siapa mereka.

"_Etto_…. Orihara-kun, ayo kita ke café!" aku tahu Shinra hanya bertujuan untuk mengalihkan pandanganku kepada mereka diseberang sana. Mata Shizuko menangkapku, beruntung kaca mobil mereka tidak gelap. Terlihat jelas mereka berdua sedikit canggung. Aku hanya diam menatap mereka, tapi tidak setelah mereka dengan sengaja duduk semakin rapat. Terlebih Delic merangkul Shizuko sambil tersenyum sombong. Aku muak.

"Tsk," aku keluar dari mobil secepatnya, menuju mobil Delic. Shinra dan Kadota mengikutiku, mereka was-was kalau aku akan menghancurkan mobil Delic. "Shizuko! Keluarlah! Aku ingin bicara denganmu, sekarang!" aku meneriakinya saat beberapa senti menyentuh mobilnya, kesal menyelimutiku. "Hahaha, dia tidak ingin berbicara denganmu. Kau lupa apa yang kukatakan kemarin!?" sahut Delic tanpa seijinku.

Kulihat Shizuko enggan melihat wajahku, menghindari tatapan mataku. "Aku tidak berbicara padamu!" aku menggebrak bagian depan mobilnya. "Shizuko! Menjauh darinya sekarang juga!" Shizuko tidak menanggapiku, Delic tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Lihat, 'kan? Pergilah! Dia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi!"

Emosiku naik dengan cepat, Shinra dan Kadota berhasil menjauhkanku dari mobil Delic. Aku menepis lengan mereka dan pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Aku terlanjur tenggelam dalam emosiku sendiri. _'Sialan. Aku benar-benar payah. Aku tidak percaya ini akan terjadi, aku harap ini hanya mimpi.' _

Berjalan, dan terus berjalan. Aku tidak berdaya, Shizuko menjauhiku karena kesalahanku sendiri yang terlalu sibuk. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Delic, juga Shizuko. Ini murni salahku, aku hanya bisa mengamuk dan mengamuk dalam apartemenku sendiri.

"AAAAH!" hanya dengan teriak tidak akan meredakan amukkanku. Aku mengacak-acak seluruh isi ruangan ini, melempar kursi dan memecahkan cermin. Memecahkan vas bunga dan barang pecah belah lainnya. Menghancurkan apa yang bisa kuhancurkan dengan tanganku.

**~Izaya POV –end~**

* * *

"Haaah, dia pergi lagi. _Ngambek_ lagi, ini begitu rumit." Celetuk Shinra, Kadota hanya menghela nafas. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau usaha mereka ingin menghibur Izaya akan gagal dengan cara seperti ini. "Dia pasti sedang mengamuk ditempatnya. Aku lagi yang mengobatinya kalau dia melukai diri sendiri sekali lagi," keluh Shinra.

Terdengar suara pintu mobil dibuka, sosok cantik keluar dari mobil Delic. "Shinra-kun, Kadota-kun. M-Maaf kalau kalian juga terlibat," dia membungkukkan badannya, meminta maaf secara formal. "Eh?" Kadota dan Shinra serempak bingung. "Sebenarnya…. Aku dan Izaya tidak ada masalah yang begitu besar. Hanya saja…" Shizuko melirik Delic yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya.

"Delic dan aku…. Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kalian percaya, 'kan?" Shizuko melemparkan pertanyaan pada sahabat Izaya. Hening. Shinra dan Kadota saling pandang dan ragu untuk menjawab. "Hmmmm, entahlah. Kami harus percaya pada kalian atau tidak. Soalnya, kalian begitu dekat akhir-akhir ini. Tentu saja mengundang kesalah pahaman diantara kita semua." Jelas Kadota.

"Maka dari itu aku meminta maaf pada kalian, sebenarnya kami hanya…. Bersandiwara di depan Izaya," Shizuko menundukkan kepalanya. "Bersandiwara? Apa maksudmu? Ulang tahun Izaya sudah lewat, bukan? Kalau mau mengerjainya ini terlalu cepat," Shinra salah tangkap.

"Bukan itu, tapi…." Shizuko susah mengutarakannya. "Biar aku yang jelaskan nanti, kau pulang dan istirahat saja, Shizuko-san." Delic tersenyum ramah. "Shinra-san, Kadota-san. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti malam. Aku pergi dulu _nganterin_ Shizuko-san," pamit Delic.

* * *

**-skip-**

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tujuan kalian bersandiwara didepan Izaya itu apa?" Tanya Kadota tanpa basa-basi setelah mereka bertiga duduk didalam café. "Bukan karena ingin mengerjai Orihara-kun, 'kan? Kalau kalian ingin mengerjainya dengan cara seperti ini, salah besar. Dia tidak mudah memaafkan orang lain, lho!" Shinra menambahi.

Delic menggeleng dan menghela nafas. "Tidak, kami tidak seperti itu! Kalian tahu, 'kan? Aku dan Shizuko-san itu hanya teman untuk bertukar pikiran ataupun _curhat_. Aku tahu Shizuko-san sangat-sangat sayang dan cinta kepada Izaya-san."

"Ya, kami tahu betul dan memang benar. Setelah lulus kuliah, Izaya akan melamar Shizuko, kau pasti tahu. Dapat pekerjaan bagi Izaya itu mudah, dia penerus dari ayahnya. Lalu tujuan dari persandiwaraan itu apa?"

"Sebenarnya…. Saat Izaya-san sangat sibuk untuk semester akhirnya, Shizuko-san juga bisa mengerti keadaan Izaya-san. Karena Shizuko-san juga cukup sibuk sama seperti Izaya-san, tapi…." Delic sedikit ragu atau takut untuk menceritakannya. Mengundang rasa penasaran bagi yang mendengarnya.

"Shizuko-san, ingin aku membantunya agar Izaya-san mengakhiri hubungannya secepat mungkin. Bukan karena dia sudah bosan dengan Izaya-san, ataupun karena aku yang dekat dengannya." Delic melanjutkan namun masih bersambung.

"Lalu apa?" Shinra memiringkan kepalanya. "Shizuko-san hanya tidak mau kalau Izaya-san sedih kalau dia meninggal nanti. Jadi dia sengaja berbuat semua ini agar Izaya-san memutuskan hubungannya dan melupakan Shizuko-san." Mereka berdua mengernyitkan dahinya masing-masing. "Semua orang tentunya akan meninggal. Memangnya Shizuko…." Shinra mulai bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

"Ya, Shizuko-san belakangan ini didiagnosa mengidap kanker otak. Selama hampir setengah tahun Izaya-san sibuk. Saat itu juga Shizuko-san sering mengeluh kepalanya sakit. Saat diperiksa, ternyata—" kalimat Delic terpotong.

"Kanker otak!? Apa sudah parah?" Kadota memotongnya. Delic mengangguk. "Ya, dokter bilang sudah sangat parah karena sejak awal gejalanya muncul, Shizuko-san tidak memeriksakannya."

"Itu berarti dia sudah lama sekali mengidapnya. Kenapa dia tidak bilang kalau sering sakit kepala? Apa dia sudah di _Kemotheraphy_?" Shinra yang calon dokter tentu mengerti. "Shizuko-san bilang sudah. Sudah tiga kali dia pergi untuk _Kemotheraphy. _Tapi tidak membaik karena sudah 'ganas'. Dan sekarang rambutnya banyak yang rontok,"

"Itu sudah resiko dalam _Kemotheraphy. _Kalau operasi?" Shinra bertanya lagi. "Belum, besok dia akan dioperasi. Karena itu Shizuko-san sengaja bersandiwara karena dia tidak ingin Izaya-san menangis disaat terakhirnya." Ucap Delic sambil menunduk.

"…. Besok, ya. Sebaiknya kita beri tahu Izaya." Kadota meraih _handp phone_-nya. "J-Jangan! Shizuko-san memintaku untuk menjaga rahasianya dari Izaya-san. Siapapun juga jangan memberitahukannya, kumohon…" Kadota menghela nafasnya dan mengurungkan niatnya.

* * *

**~Shizuko POV~**

"_Shizuko! Keluarlah! Aku ingin bicara denganmu, sekarang!" _

"_Shizuko! Menjauh darinya sekarang juga!"_

Teriakkan Izaya menggetarkanku, sangat jelas kalau dia marah. Aku ingin menangis saat itu juga, tapi kutahan. Aku tidak mau ketahuan, aku hanya ingin dia salah paham agar disaat terakhirku dia tidak melihatku atau menangis untukku. Aku hanya ingin dia memutuskan hubungan ini dan mencari yang lain, yang sanggup membahagiakannya sampai akhir hidupnya.

"_Kau kenapa, Shizuko-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa?"_ kalimat Izaya yang sering kudengar kalau aku mengeluh sakit kepala. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau sakit kepala yang terlampau sering ini adalah salah satu awal dari gejala kanker otak.

Aku kira sakit kepala yang kuderita ini sakit kepala biasa, tapi ternyata aku salah. Ini salahku sendiri yang menyepelekan rasa sakit dikepalaku. Aku begitu bodoh. Padahal Izaya sudah bertekad akan melamarku jika kami lulus nanti. Orang tuaku juga sudah mengenal Izaya dengan baik. Aku yakin kami akan disetujui, tapi takdir berkata lain.

Dokter bilang, aku sudah mencapai stadium akhir karena penanganan yang terlambat. Dengan cara apapun terasa percuma. Dan esok, aku akan dioperasi. Aku ingin sekali hidup, tapi kalimat dokter membuatku pesimis. Dia bilang sangat sedikit kemungkinan aku untuk bertahan.

Dadaku terasa sesak, mataku sembab karena menahan air mataku. _'Maafkan aku, Izaya-kun. Aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu sampai akhir hidupmu. Aku hanya bisa sampai disini saja. Maaf,' _

Aku terduduk lemas didalam apartemenku. Air mataku akhirnya jatuh ketika melihat rambutku yang rontok sangat banyak. Aku tahu ini efek dari _Kemotheraphy. _Teleponku berdering, awalnya aku malas untuk menjawabnya. Tapi begitu kulihat nama kontak yang terlihat dilayar, itu dari pihak rumah sakit dan bukan dari Izaya.

Mau tak mau aku menjawabnya. Mereka bilang aku harus kerumah sakit sekarang untuk dirawat sampai operasi menjelang. Ya, aku segera pergi kesana, itulah jawabku. Aku memandang keluar jendela, berharap ini hanya mimpi. Air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir karena kenangan terputar secara otomatis diotakku. Semua sejak awal kita bertemu sampai detik ini bersama Izaya membuatku semakin ingin hidup.

Aku ingin hidup, sampai dimana aku menikah dengan Izaya. Tapi, apa bisa? Apa aku diberi kesempatan untuk hidup setelah operasi berhasil? Atau justru aku tidak bisa bertahan sebelum operasi dimulai? Segudang pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawab itu tumbuh subur.

* * *

**-skip-**

"Hei~ kalian sudah pulang dari kampus? _Engga bolos_, 'kan?" aku melemparkan pertanyaan kepada mereka bertiga. Delic, Shinra dan Kadota datang menjengukku. Semuanya bermuka suram, aku tidak heran, tentunya Delic sudah menceritakan semuanya.

"Heeei, kalian kenapa? Jangan sedih begituuuu~!" aku mencolek Shinra sambil tertawa kecil, mereka diam saja. "Ah, ayolah! Kenapa aku yang menghibur kalian? Bukannya kalian yang menghiburku karena aku mau dioperasi?" aku memajukan bibirku. "Sampai detik ini, kami belum boleh memberitahu Izaya?" Kadota memecah suasana menjadi lebih gugup untukku.

"…. Tidak. Tidak boleh sampai aku keluar dari ruangan operasi!" ucapku tegas. Mereka diam, memandangku dengan tatapan seolah aku ini jahat. "Aku hanya tidak ingin dia sedih." Belaku. "Justru kalau kau tidak memberitahunya sejak awal, dia pasti akan sangat-sangat sedih dari yang kau bayangkan! Pikirkan itu!" Shinra setengah berteriak.

Hening, aku merasa bersalah setelah mencerna kalimat Shinra. _'Benar juga. Aku juga tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Itu pasti lebih sakit.' _Hati kecilku merasa sangat bersalah. "A-Ah, Shizuko-san sudah makan?" aku tahu, Delic berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Tidak, _baka._ Orang yang mau dioperasi harus tidak makan atau minum selama beberapa jam sebelum operasi dimulai," jelasku.

"Begitu…" suasana hening kembali. "Aku punya permintaan padamu, seandainya kau bertemu Izaya-kun. Berikan cincin itu padanya." Aku memohon kepada Delic. "Baiklah, akan kulaksanakan,"

"Dan tolong sampaikan padanya kalau…. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Sangat mencintainya, tolong jangan sedih. Aku akan selalu berada disisinya." Seulas senyum terpasang diwajahku, senyum kesedihan juga senyum bahagia. Ya, aku bahagia bisa merasakan senang sedih bersama orang yang kusayang.

Orang yang paling kubenci dulu, kini menjadi orang yang paling aku sayang. Dulu aku sehat-sehat saja, sekarang aku berada diujung tanduk. Hidup memang tidak bisa ditebak. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua ini. Jika aku diberi kesempatan untuk hidup, aku akan menggunakannya sebaik-baik mungkin. Jika tidak, aku hanya bisa melihat Izaya dari kejauhan.

"Nona Shizuko Heiwajim? Sebentar lagi operasi akan dimulai, akan kami antarkan anda beberapa menit lagi." Suara perawat mengagetkan kami, aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan untuk menjawabnya. "Kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu, aku mau beli minum," Shinra beranjak dari kursinya, dan pergi keluar kamar rawatku ini.

"Waktunya sebentar lagi tiba." Aku bergumam, lalu berdoa. Berdoa dan mengucapkan apa yang ingin kusampaikan pada Tuhan. Tidak lupa berdoa untuk kekasihku tersayang, Izaya. Lima belas menit berlalu. "Shinra-kun lama sekali, dia beli minum atau membuat pabrik minum?"

Aku berusaha mencairkan suasana, tapi suster keburu datang membawa tempat tidur khusus. Aku hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Delic, Shinra dan Kadota mengantarkan sampai pintu masuk ruang operasi. Terlihat jelas dari wajah mereka kalau mereka khawatir. Bagaimana kalau Izaya juga ada disini? Dalam sebentar saja aku sudah tiba di dalam ruang operasi. Lampu, segala peralatan operasi sudah disiapkan.

Aku tidak tahu akan bertahan sampai akhir, atau sebelum kepalaku dibedah aku sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirku. Rasanya kepalaku tambah sakit setiap detiknya. Tetesan air infus yang terlihat dimata sayuku ini, membuat aku merasa kantuk teramat sangat. Aku ingin bertahan sampai akhir, tapi tidak hanya kepalaku yang sakit, dadaku juga. Ini menyiksaku, Izaya tolong aku.

Air mataku meleleh, tepat sebelum aku menutup mataku. _'Terima kasih , Izaya-kun. Aku sangat menyayangimu…'_

**~Shizuko POV –end~**

* * *

_#tuuuut.. tuuuuut..# _

"Ayolah angkat, Orihara-kun!" Shinra gusar, dia menelepon Izaya setelah keluar dari kamar Shizuko. Lima belas menit berlalu, berkali-kali Shinra menelepon Izaya, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Suatu benda berjalan yang menarik perhatian Shinra. Benda yang didorong oleh banyak orang dan kakinya beroda, empuk namun menegangkan saat tidur diatasnya. Ya, sebuah tempat tidur ala rumah sakit untuk operasi sudah disediakan untuk Shizuko. Shinra panik, ia yang sedang berdiri diujung lorong hanya bisa memandang Shizuko berbaring diatas tempat tidur khusus tadi dan dibawa pergi. Shinra mengikutinya secepat mungkin.

"Orihara-kuuun! Angkatlaaah! Kumohon!" Shinra menelepon Izaya sekali lagi. _"Hallo?"_ pemilik suara yang tida asing akhirnya menyahut. Suaranya parau dan lesu. "Orihara-kun! Kau ada dimana?!" sahut Shinra.

"…_. Dijalan, sedang mencari udara segar."_ Jawab Izaya sekenanya. "Cepat kerumah sakit sekarang juga! Sebenarnya aku dilarang memberitahumu oleh Shizuko. Tapi, aku tidak tega! Shizuko sebenarnya tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Delic. Dia hanya bersandiwara agar kau tidak sedih saat dia meninggalkanmu!"

"_Huh?"_ tentu Izaya kebingungan. "Shizuko selama ini sakit kanker otak. Dia dioperasi saat ini juga! Cepat kemari!" teriak Shinra. _"APA!? APA KAU BILANG!? SHIZUKO-CHAN SAKIT DAN DIOPERASI SEKARANG!?"_ sangat jelas Izaya berteriak dan syok. "Iya! Datang cepat! Rumah sakit pusat, Ikebukuro—" kalimat Shinra terhenti karena dia mendengar teleponnya terputus. "… dasar bodoh," Shinra menatap pintu ruang operasi didepannya baru saja menutup.

* * *

**~Izaya POV~ **

"_Shizuko selama ini sakit kanker otak. Dia dioperasi saat ini juga! Cepat kemari!"_

Kalimat dari Shinra tadi itu bukanlah mimpi, tapi petir disiang bolong. Kenapa ini begitu mendadak? Kenapa tidak sejak awal Shizuko bilang padaku? Kenapa ia harus berpura-pura selingkuh dengan Delic?

Pertanyaan tak terisi ku biarkan berlalu dikepalaku, aku berlari secepatnya. Berlari dan berlari, membiarkan angin menerpaku, membiarkan peluh membasahiku. Yang aku pikirkan hanya Shizuko, kenapa dia tega melakukan ini padaku? Aku belum siap ditinggalkan olehnya, belum siap melihatnya menutup mata dan tidak bisa membukanya lagi. Belum siap untuk mendengar dia berhenti bernafas.

"AAAAHHHHH!" aku berteriak sambil berlari, tidak peduli orang-orang melihatku. _'Shizuko! Kumohon bertahan! Aku tidak mau kau pergi! Ini semua salahku, kumohon maafkan aku!' _nafasku mulai sesak, tapi terus kupaksakan. Aku harus tiba disana secepat mungkin.

"Ah! Suster, ruang operasi dimana!? Pasien yang bernama Shizuko Heiwajima ada dimana sekarang?!" aku langsung menyambar bagian resepsionis. "Dia …. Ah, sekarang sedang dioperasi. Dia ada dilantai tiga, setelah naik tangga anda bisa belok kanan lalu diujung lorong belok kiri. Dan di ujung lorong ada ruang operasi."

Aku tidak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih sebagai formalitas. Aku terburu-buru, tidak peduli berapa banyaknya anak tangga yang membuatku terengah-engah. Setibanya saat aku belok, aku disambut oleh Delic. "…." Aku lanjutkan langkah kakiku, berpura-pura kalau aku tidak mengenalnya. Yang kurasakan hanya rasa bersalah.

Saat berpapasan, dia menghentikanku. Tanganku digenggam olehnya erat, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan membuang muka. Sedetik kemudian setelah dia memandangku sebentar, dia mengambil sesuatu dalam sakunya. Lalu meketakkannya diatas telapak tanganku, sebuah cincin milik Shizuko.

"Dia menyuruhku untuk menyerahkan cincin ini kepadamu. Dia bilang, dia sangat sayang padamu. Sangat mencintaimu, tolong jangan sedih. Shizuko-san akan selalu berada disisimu." Delic melepaskan tanganku, membiarkanku menggenggam cincin itu dengan penuh rasa penyesalan.

'_Seandainya aku lebih peka dan perhatian padanya. Seandainya setiap dia mengeluh sakit kepala, aku merujuknya kerumah sakit. Seandainya aku bisa menyelamatkannya sekarang juga. Aku tidak mau kau mati, Shizuko! Aku belum membahagiakanmu, belum sanggup mengatakan perpisahan denganmu!' _

Dadaku sesak dengan penyesalan. Waktu tidak bisa mundur, waktu hanya bisa berlari tanpa bisa berhenti. Semua kenangan terulang, melihat cincin ini membuatku teringat saat-saat memberikan benda ini kepadanya. Teringat senyum manisnya, teringat tawa lepasnya. _'Aku akan kehilangan senyum, tawa dan sosoknya? Tidak, jangan! Aku belum sanggup menerima kenyataan ini!'_

Kulanjutkan langkahku, berlari dan belok kekiri untuk bertemu dengan ruang operasi. Terlihat Shinra, Kadota dan Delic yang sudah tiba disana duluan sedang menunggu dengan kecemasan tingkat tinggi. Aku berjalan lurus, menghadap dan menyentuh pintu ruang operasi yang tertutup rapat. _'SIALAAAN!' _aku mengumpat dalam hati.

Terhuyung, air mataku tidak bisa kutahan. Shinra menangkapku dan memelukku. Menenangkanku seperti biasa. "Kita berdoa saja, semoga Shizuko dapat bertahan. Oke?" Shinra berbisik. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, lidahku kelu. Ini membuatku syok, dan ini terlalu mendadak bagiku. "Tidaaaak!" aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Kadota dan Shinra melukku, dan terus menepuk punggungku. "Dia baru saja masuk sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu, dokter masih memeriksa keadaannya," Shinra menjelaskan. Aku masih meneteskan air mata, menangis tanpa suara. Aku berusaha untuk tenang dan berdoa.

"Kalau sudah lebih dari lima belas menit, kemungkinan dia sedang dioperasi." Tambahan darinya. Aku masih diam, mencoba bernafas teratur agar air mata ini bisa ditahan.

#Jkleek#

Suara pintu operasi dibuka. Aku menengok kebelakang, melihat dua orang dengan pakaian hijau-hijaun menutupi tubuh mereka mendorong kasur beroda keluar. "Dia tidak tertolong, sudah terlalu parah, jantungnya juga tidak kuat," seuntaian kalimat yang menusuk. Kudekati sosok yang terbaring itu.

"Shi…Shizuko-chan? Hei, bangunlah." Aku berlutut, menatap wajahnya yang begitu tenang dan sambil tersenyum. Aku tidak merasakan hembusan nafasnya. "Shizuko-chan…. Setidaknya ucapkan selamat tinggal padaku!" air mataku meleleh, menetes sekali lagi.

Penyesalan tak berujung, rasa cintaku padanya. Membuatku sampai sekarang bertahan tanpa adanya pendamping hidup. Aku memang yakin, dialah yang terakhir. Walau aku tidak bisa memilikinya sampai akhir waktuku. Tapi, dia bisa memilikiku sampai akhir hidupnya.

**-end-**

* * *

Okeee perombakan cerita sedikit dariku.. cerita asli bukan punya ku -_-v


End file.
